The Shiny One
by Shadow009
Summary: A shiny Zoura appears in the forest? No something isnt right about it. He ends up meeting his trainer Sora and they become best firends. Something happens and he reveals the truth.


A silver Zoura thrown from its home because of how it looks. A shy little thing but it knows how to fight.

I walked around the forest because I was abandoned just because of what I look like. A brown coat with blue feet, eyelids, two dots on my head, and the flame like peice on my head. Black fluff around my neck and a little black nose. I looked around and cried out. I heard rusting from behind a tree and seen a teenage girl walked out. She looked like a trainer with a black scarf on, blue eyes, a silver jacket, black boots on, red hair, black belt and silver gloves. I back up and she looked at me. "A shiny?" I growled and went to run off. She smiled at meand reached out his hand. I still growled and she just sat down. "It's ok. Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm Sora." I stopped growling and walked a little bit closer to her. I sniffed her and she held out rainbow black that was white at the top and had like sprinkles. I walked up and sniffed it. She smiled and sat it on a leaf. I picked it up in my mouth and ate it slowly. I looked at her and walked up to her. She pet my head and I purred. "Do you wanna be friends?" I nodded and looked at her. "I do." She stopped and I sat down. "You can speak?" "Telepathy." "That's so cool! Do you have a name little one?" "I'm a Zoura." "You're adorable." She got up and smiled. "Wanna join my team?" I nodded slightly and she pulled a pokeball out. It was blue and black with a yellow moon on the top of it. She bent down and I touched my head to it. I went in and didn't even try to get out. It was so pretty inside. It was dark but had a large moon shining in the sky. I walked in the grass and seen a pond. I was so excited. I was let out and I purred. "Thank you Sora." She smiled and picked me up. "We can do contests togather." I looked at her and tilted my head. "Contests?" "Yeah you know when you get on a stage and do tricks and things like that." "Sounds fun!" She smiled and chuckled. "I can't wait to start. I have always wanted to do it." I looked at her and she looked so happy. That night we went to a large building. "Mom look what I found!" A woman walked up and seen me. I tilted my head and got a little scared. She just glared at me and grunted. "That isn't even a Pokémon. That is a creature. Release it!" "But Mom he is my Pokémon. I'm going to call him Shadow." "Fine but I'm not taking care of that freak! You are going to feed it, give it a bath and do everything for it." "That's fine by me." We went to her room and she sat me down on her soft bed. I laid down and sighed. "Don't worry Shadow I won't release you. You are my best friend." I used transform and became a little boy with long hair with blue tips. I wore a long brown coat with black fluff on the neck, blue knee high boots and blue fingerless gloves. She smiled and hugged me. Days went by and we became the best of friends. We was in town and I was transformed. We went into a Pokémon store an she bought me a white scarf with a black moon in the middle of it. She put it around my neck and I smiled. I loved it. She bought it and we left. I changed back into a human and we walked around town. "Hey kid." We turned around and a teenage boy with black hair, a red and white hat, black fingerless gloves, a dark green shirt with a blue and white jacket over it, jeans and a pair of black and white tennis shoes walked up. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder and I tight held onto the scarf around my neck. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Everyone stopped and turned to us. "How about it Shadow? Wanna battle?" I looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'll try my best." He stopped and two other people was beside him. A teenage girl with orange hair, a side ponytail, yellow half shirt with a pair of very short, green blue jeans, red suspenders and yellow and red high tops. Also a brown man with black spiky hair, closed eyes, a green shirt with a brown and orange vest, baggy tan pants and a pair of blue and white tennis shoes. "Hey Ash What are you doing?" "I was asking her if she wanted to have a Pokémon battle." "Oh quite bothering people Ash!" "I'm sorry for that. Ash is pretty stupid anyways." "Oh I don't mind battling. It's with the Pikachu right?" They stopped and nodded. "Yeah he uses him all he time." I smiled and walked up. He jumped in my arms and I pet his head. "Hey." 'Hey. I'm Pikachu.' "I'm Shadow. His is my trainer Sora." 'You can understand me?' I chuckled and nodded. "Well duh. I'm a Pokémon myself." I looked at Sora and she smiled. Ash and his two friends stopped. "You're a pokemon?!" I put Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder and nodded. "Nice to meet you I'm Shadow the Zoura." I changed back and smiled. "A shiny!" I hopped on Sora's shoulder and held on. "Yup. He is adorable isn't he?" The girl went to pick me up and I got scared. I hunkered down and Sora pet my head. "Don't worry Shadow. It's ok." I looked at the girl and she picked me up. She held me tightly and gently. "You're so cute! I wish you was a water type!" I changed into a Mudkip and she squealed. I freaked out and changed back. I managed to get from her grip and ran back over to Sora. She picked me up and sighed. "So I was right. You're still not use to other people." I looked away and she smiled. "Well still wanna do a battle?" I nodded and she motioned for the to follow. We went home and walked to the backyard. "Wow! You must be rich!" She smiled and nodded. The girl knocked Ash over the head again and Sora chuckled. "Well I am. It's ok ma'am he isn't doing anything wrong." We looked at Ash and Sora chuckled. "Well shall we begin?" "Sure." They got on opposite sides of the yard and Ash chuckled. "Pikachu I chose you!" He jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed on his feet. "Pika!" "Ready Shadow?" I nodded and she smiled. "Get Red because we're goin to steal this show!" She tossed me up and I flipped a few times before landing on my feet. "Zor!" "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" His cheeks producers electricity and it came my way. "Shadow dodge it and use Dark Scratch!" I flipped out of the way and growled. I used dark pulse and tossed it in the air. I jumped up and scratched it making it multiple into hundreds of shards. Most of them hit Pikachu and I landed on my front legs first. "Zoura!" He used iron tail after Ash said to and i didn't move fast enough. He hit me in the face and I hit the house. I fell on the concrete stairs and panted. "Shadow!!" Sora went to run to me but I got up slowly and shakenly. "I'm ok. Don't worry." I ran back over and smiled. "I'm ok." She smiled and nodded. "Shadow use Shadow Dig!" I nodded and dg a large hole. I went far enough so they couldn't tell where I was underneath the ground. I went right under Pikachu and used Shadowball. He flew up and fell back down on the ground hard." I used Shadow ball a few times and finally he was down. I limped back over to Sora and she picked me up. "That was so awesome Shadow!" I smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Sora!" I purred and we bumped heads. "Pikachu!" Ash shot over and picked him up. "You ok buddy?!" "Pika." I changed back into a human and smiled. "That was amazing Shadow." I flinched and hid behind Sora. "Thanks... uh...?" "Oh right sorry about that. My name is Misty." "I'm Brock." I seen Broke and I stopped. "Your two gym leaders aren't you?" "How did you know?" "I'm still only a few days old but I was traveling around before she found me. I seen you two at your gyms." "Only a few days old!? Where is your mother!?" I flinched and looked away. "I was abandoned due to my fur color." I sniffled and tears fell down my face. Sora picked me up and held me. "Don't cry. It will be ok. I'm here now so you don't have to worry." I wrapped my arms around her neck and she just pet my head. "It's ok." I ended up falling asleep and changing back into my true form. She sat down and laid me in her lap. "Sorry you had to see that. He is still a baby so he is very sensitive." "It's ok." Pikachu walked up and pet me head. He looked at Ash and Ash nodded. "I wanna help him find his mother." "Ash didn't you hear the baby? He said he was abandoned by his mother." "Yeah but he can at least see her for the last time to say goodbye." Brock nodded and smiled. "I think that is a good idea. I would love to help him find his family to at least say goodbye." Sora smiled and nodded. "Ok I'll help too." That morning I woke up and Sora was pulling on a outfit I have never seen her wear before. She wore a silver half shirt with black shorts, her hair in a ponytail and tennis shoes. She smiled at me and I looked at her. "What are you wearing?" "Oh right I got you an outfit too." I changed into a human and she smiled. She put me in a black turtleneck with a blue moon on the front, black pants and knee high boots. She got me to turn around and she braided my hair. I got up and smiled. "I love it. Thanks Sora!" She hugged me and smiled. "Well then let's head out." "Where are we going?" "On an adventure of course." My ear's appeared and I smiled. My tail popped out and it wagged. "Lets go!" My ears and tail disappeared and we ran out of the house. Ash, Misty and Brock was waiting for us and I latched onto Ash's shoulder. He pet my head and I smiled. Once we got into town I got some weird looks. I was tapped on the back and I looked behind me. "Eep!" "Hey kid where are you from?" "Yeah I have never seen you before?" I trembled and tear formed at the edge of my eyes. Sora grabbed me and held me. The two guys seen her and blushed. One grabbed her wrist and I growled. "Hands off!" I growled and clawed him. "I said hands off!" He grabbed his hand and screamed. "You brat!!" I snickered and hit a flip. Before landing I changed back and I growled. "Zoura! Zour! Zour!" "It's a shiny Pokémon!" I chuckled and got a shadowball ready. I wasn't going to let it go. It was just of scare them. One kicked me across the rode and into a tree. I got up and growled. They threw a Pokémon out each and Pikachu stood beside me. "Pikachu use thunder on the Staru!" "Shadow use Shadow Scratch on Gangar!" I nodded and we both attacked at once. I stood tall and proud when they fainted and I chuckled. "Good job Pikachu." We high fived each other and I looked around. I smiled at Sora and ran over to her. "Are you Ok?" She nodded and hugged me. "Thank you Shadow." I licked her cheek and smiled. "You're very welcome Sora." "Well then. Let's get going!" After a bit of walking I heard someone's stomach growl. Ash looked like he was about to die. I chuckled and looked around. "Why don't we stop there?" They all nodded and we all got something to eat. Brock, Misty and Ash all let out all of their Pokémon. Ash had Pikachu, Butterfree, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto. Misty had Togepi, Staru, Goldeen, Poliwag, Psyduck and Horsea. Brock had Vulpix, Onix, Pineco, Geodude, and Crobat. There was a pond for the water Pokémon so Goldeen, Staru, and Poliwag was in the water while eating. I looked at Vulpix and he looked back at me. "Vulpix!" 'Hey you are new. Who's your trainer?' "Zoura! Zura!" 'The girl right there with the red hair. Her name is Sora.' "Vul! Vulpi!" 'That's so cool!" He put his head on my shoulder and just nuzzled me. I blushed and looked at him. He licked my nose and I just turned red. Sora and Brock looked at each other then to us. I was smaller than him so I put my head on his shoulders. He smiled and we sat down. 'So you're a competitor aren't you?' 'Well not yet. I still haven't competed once." He smiled and we laid down beside each other after we ate. We talked while everyone else finished. That night we was in the forest full of Pokémon. I tilted my head and looked up. It started to get dark so everyone sat up camp. Vulpix looked at me and I smiled. We bumped heads and that night I slept snuggled up to him. He was so warm and fluffy! That morning I woke up to growling. "Pikachu use...!" I recognized the growl and I flinched. "Don't Pikachu." I got up and looked by a tree. A large Zoroark was there growling. It looked at me and stopped. "P-pup?!" I looked at him and nodded. "Hey..." I trembled and he ran over to me. "Hey don't be scared. It's ok don't worry." He hugged me and I smiled. "Big brother." I nuzzled him and he licked my head. "I'm sorry for what Mom did." "It's ok." Sora walked up and smiled. "So this is your big brother huh?" I nodded. "Yeah he is. This is... Ru..." I ended up falling to the ground panting. "Shadow?!" She picked me up and stopped. "You're burning up!" "Misty get Poliwag out!" She nodded and she appeared. Sora pulled out a cloth and Poilwag nodded. She wet it and I changed into a human. She put it on my head and I trembled. Vulpix shot over to me and nuzzled me. 'You're going to be ok right Puppy?!' I looked at him and changed back. He laid down beside me and I snuggled into him. Brock grabbed Vulpix and shook his head. "I think he is sick because he got way to hot from sleeping by Vulpix." I looked at brother and he walked up to me. He changed into a Glaceon and laid beside me. It was cold and I just laid there for a while. Vulpix walked away upsettingly and laid on the opposite way from me. While everyone ate I couldn't. I felt horrible but wanted to be by Vulpix. I got up slowly and walked over to him. I sat beside him and smiled. He just walked away and I stopped. That afternoon I was a lot better. I got up and looked at brother. "I want you to meet my trainer Sora." He smiled and nodded. "Thank you for taking care of my baby brother." "You're welcome." That night just to be safe we never traveled that day. "Well pup I have to get going." "Big brother wait!" I ran over to him and smiled. "How about you come with us?" He looked at me then to Sora. "I would love to but is your trainer ok with that?" She smiled and nodded. "Of course I am. If you want to come with us you can. I'll be happy to become your trainer." He smiled and nodded. "Ok then." She took out a ultra ball and he put his head on it. She caught him and let him out. I smiled and he hugged me. I purred and licked his cheek. That night I went to go snuggle up to Vulpix but he kept moving away from me. I pinned my ears back and sadly walke sover to brother. I laid in his hair and fell asleep. I woke up to me moving. I yawned and poked my head out of his hair. He smiled and held me. I smiled and days went by. We ended up stopping at a place so very familiar. I changed into a human and tilted my head. "Why are we here?" "So you can say goodbye." "Goodbye to who?" "Your mother." I flinched and seen a Zoroark with 5 Zorua's bigger than me. One turned around and seen me. "Who are you and why are you with big brother?!" I changed into a Pokémon and trembled. Tears fell down my face and I was scared. Mom seen me and walked up. She grabbed me by the hair and threw me against a tree. She used shadowball and hit me with it. "Why in the hell are you back here!? Didn't I throw you out the first time!?" She growled louder at me and i just trembled and tears streamed down my face. She used scratch and got my eye. I howled in pain and changed into a human. I held my eye and screamed. I just sat there in shock. I was terrified and I looked at the others. I growled at them and was pissed. "Why did you bring me here!? I told you she threw me out so you should have just left it be!!" I got up and limped away. I changed into a Oddish and just limped away. I ended up falling and Ash ran over to me. I changed back and bit him. I glared and growled at him. "Leave me alone! Don't even look for me!" I left and laid under a tree far in the woods. I changed back and cried. Days went into weeks and I was alone. I was found by a professor and he took me to the Pokémon center. I was rushed to the back and patched up. I ended up having a broken leg and losing an eye. I was taken to the research lab and he smiled at me. An old man with white hair and a white lab coat. I just laid in a corner and didn't do anything. I was upset, scared and lonely. I missed them but I was still so mad at them. I snuggled into my scarf and just fell asleep. A little boy ran in. "Professor I'm here for my Pokémon!" "Oh right." He put three poke balls up on a table and let them all out. Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander. He looked at them and seen me. "What about that one?" He pointed to me and I just opened my eyes. I trembled and hunkered down sacredly. "I just found that one. He isn't for picks. I'm guessing it got lost in the forest and is looking for it's trainer." Hours later two other kids shot in. One took Charmander and the other took Bulbasaur. The door opened again and it wasn't a kid this time. It was a Vulpix. 'Shadow!' I opened my eyes slightly and just looked away. He walked up to me and licked my nose. 'I'm so sorry about what happened! I had no idea They was going to do that!' I looked at him and he laid down beside me. I snuggled into him and he just licked my head. 'I was so worried! Don't ever leave like that again!' I just didn't say anything. Tears just ran down my face and I just cried. Brock walked in panting. "Don't ever run away from me again do you..." He seen me and froze in shock. "Sora!" She came in and seen me. "Shadow!" She ran over to me in tears. "I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you! I...!" I raised my head up and ended up just getting up. I nearly fell but caught my balance. I didn't know what to do. She let brother out of his pokeball and he started crying. He went to bug me but stopped halfway. "Shadow are you ok?" I just nodded and looked up at him with a blank face. "I'm fine." He hugged me and we went home. Brock ended up letting Vulpix stay with us so Sora made us our own room. I snuggled up into his chest and curled up. He licked my nose then cheek. He looked at me and I looked up at him. He ended up kissing me and it went on from there. Days went by and we didn't even leave the room. I came out after a week with my injures fully healed and Vulpix came out after me. 'So my pup lets go eat and go back Hmm?' I nodded and nuzzled him. "Shadow today is our first competition. Are you ready for it?" I stopped and nodded. "Yeah I am. Flames your coming too." He smiled and nodded. "Flames can preform with us. I taught him a few things and I bet he can just make stuff up as we go." They nodded and we headed out. Sora tied my scarf on me and we got one for Vulpix on the way there. After getting there we signed up and smiled at each other we shot to the back. For a bit we watched the others until it was our time to perform. We got out there and seen everyone. We nodded to each other and I smiled. "Zoura!" Sora stood there in the middle of us and Vulpix and I flipped over to her. We hopped on her shoulders and he did a flame spin that I jumped through. After half an hour I landed on Sora's head while Vulpix was on her shoulder. After a few hours we had to battle another Pokémon. "Vulpix flame spin! Shadow use shadow scratch!" We nodded and we ended up beating them. I stood tall and smiled. I started glowing and looked around. "Shadow?" "Vulpix! Vul!" I grew and ended up evolving into a Zoroark. A grey body with purple eyelids, purple marks on the edge of my mouth, purple claws and both crimson red and purple hair. "Zoroark!" I flipped a few times and smiled. "Zoro!" The crowed went crazy with cheering. We ended up taking home the ribbion and I smiled. A few weeks went by and Sora looked at me. "Shadow you're getting fat." I glared at her and we just kept walking through town. I didn't have to change into a human because I was tall enough to keep up with her. I was tackled from behind. "Ninetails! Nine!" I turned around nd it was Vulpix? No Ninetails. 'Flames!' I hugged him and nuzzled him. "You're a Ninetails!" 'I know Master let me evolve!' I smiled and we walked to the park. I smiled and looked at him. "I have something to tell you both when we get home. I was wondering if..." Ash, Brock and Misty showed up. "Well never mind. I'll tell everyone when we get home." They tilted their heads and just agreed with it. Once we got home I cuddled up with Flames. "So what was it you needed to tell us?" "Well two things. I know where your father is Sora." She stopped and I smiled. "N is close by to be honest. That idiot is so crazy. When I told him you was my trainer he flipped. He was so excited but at the same time worried." She nearly broke down right then and there. "The second thing is... wait never mind the second thing is already here." The doorbell rang and I looked at Sora. "Why don't you go open it Sora?" She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and there he was. Big fluffy green hair in a ponytail, green eyes, black shirt with a white jacket over it, tan pants, green shoes, a black and white hat, a atom looking necklace and a cube attached to a chain hooked or his pants. Tears fell down her face and she smiled. "Daddy!" He hugged her and smiled. "How are you baby girl?" I smiled and nuzzled Flames. "Don't do what N did to Sora. I don't think our child should go through that." 'I won't ever leave.' Everyone stopped and looked at me. 'Our child?!' "Our child?!" I smiled and chuckled mischievously. "You heard me." I kissed him and bumped our heads. "I'm pregnant! Surprise!" He started crying and I stopped. "Are you upset?!" My ears pinned back and I got scared. "I'm sorry if your upset. I won't...!" He kissed me and pinned me down. He bumped our head and just put his head on my stomach. "I am so happy." I stopped and smiled. "You can speak!" He smiled and I made a weird noise. He laughed and I stuck my tongue out. "Oh and Sora congratulations on the boyfriend." She blushed and I winked at Ash. Then I snarled at him and growled. "Hurt my trainer and I'll eat you." He blushed and nodded. "I won't hurt her!" She sat beside Ash and I got up. I shot over and jumped into N's arms. "N! It's been so long!" "Hey kid. You have grown so much!" I smiled and licked his head. "I'm so happy you're back." He looked at me and sat me down. I yawned and stuck my tongue out. "Well story time! You promised me that next time we were to meet you'd tell me how you met... Zakrom..." I flinched and took a few steps back. He looked at me and put his hands in his pockets. "So you're th-their lea-leader now h-huh?" "So you found out huh?" He took a few steps closer and I was backed into the wall. "W-Well It's o-on y-your pen-pendent." They stopped and went to take a step towards us. "Don't move anyone! Please everyone get out of here!" He put his hand on my cheek and I growled. I felt something go through my ear and I winced. "What did you do to me?!" "Well now you are coming with me!" I took a deep breath and ripped the earring out of my ear and I growled. "You wish I was! How dare you become the leader of Team Aqua! You trader!!" I used shadowball and got him right in the stomach. I threw him against the wall and he chuckled. "Remember who is on my side!" I growled andgrabbed the cube from him. "Sora! Ash! Brock! Misty! Flame! Run!!" They all just stood there and I growled. "Unless you wanna die I suggest you move it!!" I glared at them and growled. They shot off and I changed into a Mew. I took off after them and changed back. "He is about to call for Zekrom and Reshiram. Run into the forst and no matter what don't stop until you know you are safe. They are after me and they won't stop until they do." "Why do they want you?!" I stopped and shot in front of them. Flames grabbed my hand and I flinched. "Why are you so afraid now? We won't hate you for anything you tell us." I stopped and nodded. "Yeah you will. You all will hate me. I deserve to die." Tears fell down my face and I just looked away from them all. "I'm not who or even what you think I am. I'm an imposter that took advantage of all of you." They hugged me and shook their heads. "It's ok. Just show us. We won't hate you. You probably aren't who we think you are but you still are our Shadow." I started crying more and Sora walked up to me. "Even if we have to relearn everything about each other we will." Flame smiled and me and kissed my head. "You will always be my mate. Even if you aren't a Zoroark." I hugged him and kissed his head. "Thank you everyone." They wiped my tears away and I took a deep breath. "To be honest I am way older than all of you. A few months ago I was found by Team Aqua and nearly captured. They found my home and took everything. They nearly tracked me down but I hid as a Zoura. The mother didn't know that I wasn't truely her's. She threw me out because she thought I was diffrent. I played along because if I didn't I knew I'd be found right on the spot and I was scared." I chuckled and sighed. "It's funny how someone nearly 5000 years old is scared huh?" Everyone stopped and looked at me. I looked away. "I am not a Zoroark and I never was. There is a few things I haven't lied about though." "That is?" "I still love you all no matter what. You can toss me out just that she did and I wouldn't care because I know I deserve it." "I wanna know what you are!" I nodded and took a deep breath. "I go by many names but my most common name is Mew." I changed to my true form and looked at them. A blue Mew with white eyes. "Oh my eye came back." Everyone looked at me in shock. I felt someone behind me and I smiled. "Well everyone this is goodbye I guess." Arcus was behind me. "Ready hon?" I nodded and waved. "Coming Papa. Flames I'll have the baby in a week. When I do you won't be lonely. I promise." Tears rolls down his face and I floated over to him. "Don't worry I won't forget you." I kissed him and smiled with tears streaming down mine. "I'll be down her to personally deliver the baby to you. Unfortunately I can't stay down here and I don't think you should leave your friends for a fake pokemon like me." I went over to Sora and kissed her head. "Thank you for being my trainer. Unfortunately this is goodbye." Papa went a little closer and the pokeball broke in her hand. "Come child." "Yes sir." I sat on his head and waved. "I'll see you soon everyone. Until then." I smiled and looked up. "Mew! Mew!" A week passed and I ended up having the baby. A female, blue Vulpix. I held him and nuzzled him. "Hello baby." I kissed his head and Arcus looked at me. "Are you ready?" I got up and nodded. I levitates over to him and sat on his head. "I'm ready." "Now remember to be careful when we go. You're still very weak from the kid." I nodded and smiled. "What ever you do don't let anyone catch you in a pokeball." I nodded and he nodded back. I took a deep breath and we disappeared. We ended up going back to Sora's house and everyone was there. "Flames!" He poked his head out and seen me. "Shadow!" Everyone ran out of the house and I smiled. "Hey everyone." I got from Arcus's head and went over to Flames. "I glad she will have a good father to take care of her." I started crying and he kissed me. "Don't worry. I'll take amazing care of our daughter." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Flames." I moved the fur from her face and kissed her head. "If I could take you to the stones for good I would but Papa would but lonely. I would rather have no one than let someone else suffer." I went over to Arcus and sat on his belt. "This isn't goodbye just yet. One day we will meet again. On one sunny day. Till that time comes never forget me." Tears just glided off of my face and I smiled. "Till we meet again you all." We disappeared and went back home.

 **That was the end of his part! There will be a part 2 soon!**


End file.
